


Pride and Jealousy

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Not Beta Read, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yathe tells Belaris some hard truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the quote I was given: "Maybe you weren't worth the effort"

Yathe had never thought about his name. He knew what Shurral had told him; that he was named after his deceased parents. An amalgam of his mother and father's name. So that Yathe would carry them with him always.

Not that he cared about his parents. Shurral had raised him; he was the only family that he needed. However, sometimes, the family that came with Shurral; was a total pain in his ass.

"Where did you hide it?" Yes, Belaris and his bellowing was one of those downsides.

"I'm helping you. Just like _he_ asked me to. You wanted to beat your addiction just two days ago."

"I don't care what I said then; now I _need_ it. I don't even know why you're here. _You're_ not family. _You_ can _never_ be a keeper. Now, give me my tea. I need it, _orbus_."

"Wow, totally original insult there Bel. The results of the insult is the same as being nice, NO. You can't see _them_ correctly if you do not kick the habit."

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THEM! NEVER ABOUT ME, I DO _NOT_ WANT THIS ACCURSED _'GIFT'_. I don't want it. All my life, it has been about seeing them. My own grandfather would not even talk to me until I showed potential for the gift. He doesn't talk to his own children. Why?"

Yathe sighed a deep sigh. "Shurral works on a level higher than most of us. His gift... _your_ gift, is also a curse. _You_ know what he is going through. So maybe, you were not worth the effort of seeing. Until you got his gift; _none_ of your family understood the pressure he was under and the loneliness he endures."

"Oh, and you do? He _talks_ to you."

"Yes," Yathe agreed, "and I listen to _everything_ he has to say. Not just the things that will advance my status. I would never use his words to get ahead; and he knows it. I made a vow to him; to always listen and I always have. I will never be **A** Keeper, but I am the Keeper of his trust. I take my position very seriously. Which is why I will not tell you where the datura tea is, no matter how you threaten me. You want to kill me? Let me get my dagger and you may try, but I will fight back, and I will win. Remember I am a Neth Assassin and it takes more than an idiot going through withdrawal to take me down. Make your choice now Belaris, I do not have all day."

"I'll look for it on my own," be growled at the younger man. He knew he would never win in a physical altercation. He also had some things to think over, maybe a trip to the springs would help ease the tension that had built up.

There was always hope, for everyone, including the duo who were busy butting heads.

~Fin~


End file.
